Ghost Wars of NYC
by Alluringmermaid
Summary: Ichigo goes to NYC during spring break to learn to control his Inner Hollow with the help of Megumi Honda. One night they threaten a peace treaty when conversing with the Manhattan clan. It could start a war between Soul Society and the Third Race.
1. Gargoyles and Death Gods

**What's up? This is my other Bleach fanfic; it's a crossover with Gargoyles. I will try to update "Yakuza Princess" but right now I'm trying to get inside Grimmjow's head so maybe I can write it in his POV. This takes place during the Goliath Chronicles but the time period is our time or else how can I get Ichigo into this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Gargoyles. But I do own Megumi.**

As the sun sets on the city of Manhattan, the Clan awakens from their stone sleep. Eyes glow, stones crack and crumble. Roars echoed into the night as the gargoyles stretch and shake of the rest of the hard plates.

They step off their pedestals and went inside the castle on top of asoaring skyscraper. They went inside for night time breakfast and to their surprise David Xanatos and Owen Burnett were their waiting for them.

"Good morning," said the tall broad shoulder man. Xanatos wore his dark brown hair in a pony tail. The multi billionaire was once an enemy to the gargoyles but now their loyal friend. "There's something very interesting I want you all to see on the news channel; the good news is it's not about you guys this time."

"Why do I feel like the 'bad news' concerns us some how," Said the oldest gargoyle Hudson, long white beard and a scar over his eye. He sat in a recliner in the living room area and turned on the large wide flat screen hanging on the wall like a portrait (a gift from Xanatos).Hudson tuned into the local news channel, they were showing a video from daytime of a street downtown. There were large engravings in the road that look a lot like claw marks made by something very large, a mashed car and a knocked over street lamp.

"Whoa what did that?" saidBrooklyn a young gargoyle with red coloring and a beak like snout. "Did Godzilla drop by for a visit?"

Goliath the tall and built gargoyle who was the leader of the Clan turned to Xanatos. "When did this happen?" He questioned.

"Around midday," reply Xanatos. "This mysterious incident has caused a terrorist paranoia. No one was there to witness what exactly happened. Those who were near at time claimed they heard monstrous roars unlike they ever heard before and some said they felt an uneasy sick feeling afterward. People at first put blame on you lot." There were angered growls from the gargoyles. "But since it happened during the day the accusations were put aside. This is clearly something supernatural."

Goliath looked at Xanatos then at Owen. "But do you have any idea what could it be?"

"Well Owen here, aka Puck, has a suspicion on what it could be."

Owen a tall blond hair man, who was really the trickster Puck pushed his glasses higher on his nose. He said in amonotone. "This afternoon I sensed something during that incident, I hope that I was wrong but all the signs point to one thing."

"And what is that?"

Owen paused for the first they saw the always calm and stoic manapprehensive. "I believe that it could be a Hollow."

Elisa Maza stood at the street where the incident had occurred. She should be seeing the Clan but for some reason she was drawn to this place again. It was deserted now, before there were cops and FBI agents swarming the place and also a crowd of curious civilians. The detective knelt down to examine closely at the engraving in the asphalt. It was about seven inches deep, a several inches wide and over four yards long, and there were identical incises scattered over the road. She looked up to seen the smashed abandon car, and the fallen street lamp a few feet away.

The dark blue haired woman shook her head, mystified. She had no idea what could caused this. Not the gargoyles for certain, they were very strong, could claw in to stone and bend mental. But they couldn't leave these markings on the street. It was evident that it was done by something large, very large and strong. Or that's how she assumed from examining the crushed vehicle. But whatever it was seemed to be invisible, and left no DNA traces, so she bet it was defiantly supernatural and not a terrorist attack. She stood up and brushed her hair away from her face. What was she doing back here? She should be at Xanatos tower; her friends may know or have some idea of what's going on.

Elisa turned to her red mustang parked behind the yellow tape fence. She got in and drove to Xanatos Tower. She was about to turn a corner and she saw a huge black mass appear in front of her. She screamed and jerked her wheel to avoid collision. But she crashed into a brick fence; she banged her head against the dashboard and was knocked unconscious.

The Hollow step into the street and sniffed the air. It smelled something delicious.

"Okay greenhorn," said a twenty-one dark blond woman to her companion. The woman was dressed in a black coat over black shorts, white tunic top, and black knee high boots."Welcome to the NYC night patrol of the N.A.S.S."

"Do you have to keep calling me that, Megumi?" Grumbled the fifteen -year- old with bright orange hair, he was dressed in black shikakusho and strapped on his back was a large sword, wrapped in white bandages.

The woman called Megumi jab a finger at him. "Because Substitute Ichigo Kurosaki I have more experience than you do. By five years." She crossed her arms over her chest. She was a substitute shinigami like Ichigo as well as a vizard. "You're here to learn how to control your Inner Hollow remember." Ichigo grunted and looked away.

Yes he was in New York City to learn how to control the Inner Hollow in him. He was actually forced to come here by Kisuke Urahara.

"_You have not completely conjured your I.D., Ichigo-san." Urahara said to Ichigo two days ago._

"_I.D.?"_

"_You're Inner Demon, or to be specific, you're Inner Hollow. You can call it you I.H. but I.D. has a more ring to it."_

"_Yes I know," Ichigo said irritably. "But I don't know what to do. I keep trying to fight it, but he keeps coming back. But I don't want to go back to the Vizards, they might try to make me join them again."_

"_I know someone who can help you." ,said Urahara smiling slyly. _

"_You do?!" said Ichigo surprised and Urahara nodded smugly._

"_Yes, really what would you to with out me. I'm the man. I'm the man with connections, I'm the man who---_

"_Get to the point!"_

"_Okay, okay. You see there's a young lady in the U.S. who has a lot in common with you." Urahara fanned his face dramatically. "She's both a Substitute and a vizard. Apparently it's becoming a cycle that a substitute has always faced with an Inner Hollow. I'm positive that she can help you. Her name is Megumi Honda of the North America Soul Society."_

_End of flashback._

"Hel-looo!" Megumi said loudly. "Earth to greenhorn!"

"_Nani_? What?"

"It isn't good to space out on the job."

"Job? I thought this was training."

"Well it's a test really. I want you to fight a Hollow out in the field." She paused to look at her Soul Phone. "And we're in luck, we've got ourselves a menos."

Ichigo sensed the Hollow's reiatsu and shunpo in its direction. "Hey wait up!" Megumi called after him and shundo-ed away.

Ichigo and Megumi rushed over, running in the air as if there was an invisible sidewalk. Ichigo noticed something fly near them, no more like glide and it was no bird. He stopped abruptly which caused Megumi to collide into him. "What gives?" snapped Megumi rubbing her nose. Ichigo pointed and Megumi looked at where he was indicating. "Holy crow."

It was several gargoyles gliding in the air. Megumi recognized them before but they never had the chance to actually meet. She knew of their protective nature and kept her distance to respect their space but honestly wanted to meet them. "It's the gargoyles, don't worry. Their not Hollows. They have nothing to do with them."

"Okay," said Ichigo uncertainly. Then his eyes widen. "If they have nothing to with them, then why are they going in the menos direction?"

"Say what?" He was right they were going in that direction. This is bad. No way do they stand a chance against a Hollow, practically a menos. "We have to intercept them."

The two substitute Vizards follow after the gargoyles. When they reached the gargoyles they could see the out line of the Hollow a block away. It was huge, bigger then the three story buildings around them. "Ichigo," said Megumi not addressing the nickname she gave him. "I want you to go after the Hollow. I'll go talk to the gargoyles."

"Okay," said Ichigo, he shunpo to the Hollow and Megumi went straight to the gargoyles.

"Hey!" ,she called to them in English. Her English lingo was very good with a faint trace of an accent. One of the gargoyles a female with long dark hair and bluish gray coloring looked over at her. Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw the young women suspended in midair.

"Father!" ,she called to Goliath who was leading the group to the Hollow. He turned his head and saw the woman in midair. He landed on top of building of an old shoe store. His Clan members Angela, and Brooklyn landed beside them. They watched the woman walk in the air as if there was an unseen bridge or something. She landed on the rooftop and stood several feet away from them.

"Um, hi." She said sheepishly. She brushed a strand of hair away form her face. "Wow it's really an honor to meet you. The Angels of the Night." She bowed Japanese style at them. She noted that they were pleased, and surprised by her manner and words. She figured that their encounters with humans haven't always been pleasant.

"Thank you," Goliath said returning the bow. "I am called Goliath. This is my daughter Angela." The female gargoyle bowed to Megumi and smiled warmly at her. "And my second-in-command Brooklyn." The red colored gargoyle bowed at her as well, rather awkwardly sense it was the first time he greeted someone in that manner.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Megumi Honda."

"Honda, like the car?" asked Brooklyn and Megumi almost laughed, it wasn't the first time she was asked that question. Megumi nodded.

"Okay now that we introduce ourselves you need to listen to me." Said Megumi seriously. "I saw you were heading in that direction." She pointed to where the menos was. She could see the battle happening between Ichigo and the Hollow. "But you need to stay away, it's dangerous. I know you're protective of this city. But this is out of your league, leave this to the professionals."

"So are you one of these shinigami?" inquire Goliath and Megumi was surprised that he knew about them. "If you are, we would like to ask for your help. A dear friend of ours may be endangered."

Megumi stared at him. "Your friend? How can you be sure?"

"One of my clan members tried to contact her." Said Goliath. "She did not answer her cellular or her radio. We had her track down to that location." He pointed the direction of the Hollow and Megumi could sense Ichigo's and the meno's reiatsu spiking as they battle.

"Okay, I'll go make sure your friend's safe and get her out of there."

"She is our friend and we will go and save her." Said Goliath and Megumi could tell that he will not back down and she knew she couldn't argue with him all night.

She sighed. "Fine. But do not engage in battle unless you absolutely have to, ya hear?"

The three gargoyles nodded. "Okay." Said Megumi turning away. "Follow me, and try not to get yourselves killed."

"No problem," Brooklyn muttered watching her jump in the air and walk/fly into the Hollows direction. "Sheesh, she acts like we're a nuisance."

"We're probably are," said Angela as the three of them followed behind Megumi. "We don't know how to fight against Hollows, and their spirits. How can you fight something that's already dead?"

"As she had said leave it to the professionals." Goliath said. "If Elisa is endangered we must protect her how ever we can." But if this Hollow has harmed Elisa he won't let anyone stop him from going after the creature, spirit or not.

Megumi listened to the conversation being said behind her. She read the emotion in Goliath's voice and picked up that this was very personal to him. She didn't have time to mull it over as she entered the fight scene.

Ichigo had released his bonkai and his outfit was more slender than the first. His sword was black and became a daitō. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Cried Ichigo swinging his sword. A red and black reishi blast struck the Hollow and but it blocked it with its exoskeleton armored forearm. Wow, not even his bonkai took much effect. She thought his bonkai could take down a menos level.

"I'll be damned," said Brooklyn stunned as he landed behind Megumi they were standing at the street corner. "So that's a Hollow?"

"Yes a menos grande is what this class of Hollow is called." Said Megumi watching the fight with a thoughtful frown on her face. There was something off about the Hollow. Maybe it really wasn't a grande.

Goliath stared at the Hollow, it looked more fearsome up close and the sensation he was getting from it was making his stomach in knots. It was bigger than the Cyclops creature Prometheus turned into. A skull like mask, the signature trait of the Hollows Owen had informed them earlier, as well as the large gaping hole in its chest. For the first time ever he was frozen to the spot. Then he saw a familiar red mustang crashed into a brick wall. "Elisa!" He forgot all about the Hollow and Megumi's warning and charged forward.

"Hey you! _Baka_!" Megumi shouted at him. "I told you to stay out of it." She saw the Hollow to turn to Goliath as he stood by the wrecked car. It opened its mouth and a light began to spark in the black void. She shunpo in front of Goliath. She quickly drew out her zanpakutō, "Stand guard, _Washi no Shukumei." _

Gold and bronze transparent wings appeared around Goliath and Megumi. The wings folded around them and became a shield as the Hollow's blast them with a cero. When the clouds of dust disperse, the wings unfolded and disappeared. Megumi breathed a sigh of relief then she gasped when the other two gargoyles attack the Hollow. "Do those pointy ears of theirs even work!" She snapped exasperated.

"Elisa!" She heard Goliath exclaimed behind her. She turned around and saw an unconscious woman in the driver's seat of the mustang. She could see red blood in the woman's dark blue hair. Goliath used his inhuman strength to pull the driver's door open. He almost pulled it off its hinges from his force. He checked the woman's pulse than gingerly picked her up in his arms. "She needs to go to the hospital."

"Not yet," Megumi said suddenly. Goliath looked at her and saw her eyes following something. He noticed a white chain attached to Elisa's chest and saw the chain trail over the ground. He found what the other end of the chain and almost fell over in shock. It was Elisa! Her back was propped up against the brick wall, her head bent down seemingly unconscious like the double ganger in his arms. "Watch over her body." Megumi instructed him.

"What," started Goliath but he fell silent from her overpowering glare. She walked over to the other Elisa sitting on the side walk. She knelt down next to the older woman and gently shook her awake.

Elisa stirred and raised her head. The first thing she saw was a dark blond hair young woman looking at her with concern. She looked over the stranger's head and saw Goliath staring at her with worry and confusion. And then she was herself? "Am I dreaming?" she said thickly.

"If you are it's a nightmare." Said the young woman examining the chain attached to her chest. "Because you're half dead."

"Wh-what?!" stuttered Elisa. She stared bewildered at the chain attached to her chest and moved her hands to touch it. Megumi quickly hold her hands away from the chain. "If you want to live," she told Elisa earnestly. "I suggest you leave your _Saketsu_ alone." Elisa blinked and let her hands fall to the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll pull you together." Megumi said to her reassuringly. She held her hands in front of Elisa. A golden and white light shone in Elisa's vision. Then it went black as she closed her eyes and disappeared. The chain disappeared with her and the Elisa in Goliath arms stirred put did not wake up.

"Elisa?" Goliath said overcome with concern. "Will she be alright?"

"She just needs to be brought to the emergency room for the head injury." She turned away form the large gargoyle and the comatose woman in his arms. During that time the Hollow had been defeated and was disintegrating. Ichigo back to his previous form his zanpakutō on his back again. He was helping Angela supporting an injured Brooklyn.

"Took you long enough ,greenhorn." Megumi huffed, hands on her hips.

Ichigo muttered something unintelligible under his breath, evidently Japanese but Megumi took awhile guess it was something offensive.

"Is Elisa going to be okay?" Angela asked with concern. Goliath assured his daughter she will be but he looked doubtful himself.

"I'll call Sybil and Kon." Said Megumi fishing out her Soul Phone. She saw Ichigo made a face when she mention her mod soul but ignored him. As she listened to the dial tone she thought, _I forgot was there_ _something really important concerning gargoyles?_

**Okay that's it for now. If you like it, hate it, or have questions please review.**


	2. Meet the Hondas and the NASS

**I really enjoy crossovers and I'm glad I'm the first one to write a Bleach/Gargoyles crossover. So without further ado here's chapter two: Meet the Hondas and the N.A.S.S.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Gargoyles. But the characters Megumi, her siblings, Sybil and Donato are my creations. Also some nameless characters. Oh, and Morgan.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ichigo jolted awake when he heard the alarm clock on his night stand go off. He rolled over and punched the snooze button. He blinked to clear his vision and was surprised to find that it was six in the morning.

"Weird," He muttered. "I don't remember setting it at that hour." He turned the alarm off and pulled the covers over his head. Planning to go back to sleep for the next two hours but he was rudely awaken again, this time by a loud blow whistle.

"Rise n' shine, soldier!" , roared a hoarse female voice from the side of Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo jumped to sitting position and looked wildly around. What a minute. This wasn't his room. The ceiling was low and slanted; it was an attic. There were shag carpets over hard wood floor and he was in a folded up bed not his regular bed. He looked out the window where it had a view of the Hudson River. Then he remembered. He was in America, New York City to be exact.

"In this household everyone gets up six o' clock sharp!" , said a foot tall plush toy, jumping on the foot of the bed. This was not Kon, the annoying and skirt chasing mod soul possessing a stuff lion. This particular mod soul was surprising more annoying and crazier than Kon.

"Now get your lazy ass in gear, soldier. Get up and get dress. Be ready to go for two mile long morning run." Barked the plushy dog, the doll had long floppy ears, not as long as the rabbit plushy, Kurōdo. Her tail was long and straight and it actual wagged like a real dog's tail. Her color was a multiple colors and patterns due to the many different patches of cloth, the effects of repairing it after years of being played with by ruff children. This was Megumi Honda's mod soul that she had named Sybil. She had explained why she named the mod soul that particular name and Ichigo whole hearted believed it suit this insane Artifice Soul. Sybil was a name of woman who had multiple personality disorder and this mod soul was the same.

"Yo, Earth to carrot top." Sybil barked as the persona that was called Paine that acted like a hard core drill sergeant. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you and so did the whole neighborhood." Said Ichigo irritated. It seemed that all gikongan were all crazy in one way or another, and Kon was the worst of them. He actually preferred him than this psycho.

"Hey Ichigo you better move it or the lady here will chew you out." Said Kon jumping on the bed and standing neck to Sybil Paine. "You maybe on vacation but this is summer—spring camp for Substitute Shinigamis. Time to look sharp, strawberry."

"Actually, I was wrong. You're still a pain in the ass." Ichigo said to Kon.

An angry knot throbbed on Kon's forehead. "What'd you say?!"

Before Ichigo could reply, Sybil Paine blew on her whistle again making a high shrill sound that made his ears ring.

"Gyaaahh!!" Yelped Kon staggering off the bed. He quickly got back on after the whistling stopped. "Hey, don't blow so freakin' loud when I'm next to you!"

The female plushy flinched and her button eyes began to water. "Y-you d-don't have to yell." She said between sniffles. Kon looked startled, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…uh, what was your name again?"

"Molly," she sniffed. It was the other personality, Molly the sensitive and timid one. Sybil Molly began to cry and Kon tried to console her but to no avail. The lion plushy looked pleadingly at Ichigo.

Ichigo gently patted the little plushy dog's head. "It's alright. Kon can be an insensitive jerk." Kon glared at Ichigo. "It's not your fault, Molly-chan." She smiled when he called her Molly-chan and stopped crying.

They heard a polite coughing from the other side of the room. A head of dark blond hair poked his head form the opening of the stare way entrance that lead out of the attic. It was Megumi's little brother Koby. He made gestures with his hand, communicating in sign language.

Ichigo and Kon turned to look at Sybil who and turned to the original host, Sybil herself. "He says that Megumi went out for a run and to do errands and won't be back in about an hour." Sybil translated robotically. "He says it's his turn to cook breakfast and he's asking you, 'do you want pancakes or waffles?'."

Ichigo blinked and answered the eleven year old boy, "Pancakes would be great, thanks."

Koby nodded and disappeared as he walked down the stairs to the main flat. They were quite for a few moments then Kon said, "Sheesh. I donno which is creeper; an insomniac mute or wacko job here."

Ichigo was about to punch him for his rudeness but Sybil beat him to it by tackling him from behind. They both fell off the bed with a yell and struggle on the shag carpet.

"Yeow! Let me go, let me go!" Yelled Kon as Sybil put him in a head lock.

"Ya gonna pay fur dat, ya spineless jerk!" Growled Sybil now the persona Thorn the aggressive and wild one with a Brooklyn accent.

The two rolled around the room in complete circles. "Aaahh! I give, I give! I'm sorry! Ichigo help me!!"

Ichigo got out of bed, took some clothes out of the closet and went down stairs. "You should have known better Kon. You deserved it." He stepped into the main flat and shut the door to muffle the ruckus that he left behind.

He went to the bathroom; knocking first to make sure no one was already in there. In there he changed his clothes since he could not get privacy with those two. He dressed in a white shirt with black sleeves and black collar, and faded and ripped blue jeans.

He walked out, and went into the kitchen. In the hall he could already smell food cooking. He entered the kitchen slash dinning room. Half of his host family were already sitting at the kitchen island where they had breakfast everyday.

Megumi only had her younger siblings living with her. She recently filed custody over them after she rented a home for them to live in. There were three of them; all of them had dark blond hair like their older sister and dark brown eyes. All three could see spirits just as Ichigo's sisters can. Rae the oldest brother who was a seventeen year old almost as tall as Chad. He was in his school's basketball team, and worked a part time job at a café. He helped Megumi take care of the family. Koby the eleven years old who was mute due to a traumatic accident, which also caused his insomnia. Then the youngest, Kim, who was nine years old who looked like a younger version of Megumi.

Koby had already made a place at the island. The large pancake on white china was still hot as steam hovered over it. There was already a tall frosted glass of mild and they even placed a small pitcher of Mable syrup and jars of jam next to them. Ichigo was touched on how nice they treated him. Well, Megumi's siblings treat him better than she did.

Ichigo sat on the stool next to Rae. He was eating what looked like a peanut butter and jelly pancake sandwich. "Good morning," Rae said to Ichigo after he swallowed a mouthful of pancake. "Did Paine get you up with her famous wake up whistle?"

"Yes," said Ichigo and the Honda siblings laughed.

"I don't know how all of you put up with that every day." Ichigo said picking up a butter knife and fork. He saw Koby signed something to Rae and he translate; "It's not us, it's just been Meg and now you."

Ichigo asked what did he mean by that and Rae answered, "Because sis and yours …jobs I guess."

Ichigo understood what he meant. He and Megumi were shinigami and where as Megumi's siblings can only see Wholes and sense Hollows' presences. They had no powers of their own so it appears that Sybil's persona Paine only treats Megumi (and now him) that way in order to stay strong and alert to protect the family.

They were quite as they ate breakfast, and then Koby got up and turned on the radio. He surfed through several stations, and then stopped on the station that was playing Kesha's "Tic toc." Ichigo never heard of her before and found out by reading the information that flashed bright red on the little screen. Apparently the Honda siblings liked it as they smiled and bobbed their heads to the music.

Then they heard loud noises. Fast thudding of two pairs of tiny feet racing. Kon bursts in, running away from Sybil. "Waah! Get away from me! Help me! Help me! SOS! SOS!!"

"Come back, Konny!" Squealed Sybil in the persona of Deedee, the personality that was either a childlike sadist or a sadistic child, it was hard to discern which it is. She really likes Kon and makes him play games that put him in either an awkward or terrifying position. Ichigo couldn't tell if she saw him as a playmate or a torture victim. Megumi confirmed that Deedee was harmless and just goes overboard when she becomes too excited, and doesn't understand how dangerous her games are. Ichigo couldn't help but be worried when Koby caught Deedee trying to push Kon into the washing machine and turning the cycle on high. Koby got him in out just in time before the soul pill could take damage.

"SAVE ME!!" cried Kon zooming around the kitchen. Sybil Deedee cut him off when he tried to escape to the living room. "Tags getting boring, let's play House." Said Sybil Deedee cheerfully.

"No way!" said Kon retreating backwards and Sybil Deedee moved forward. "Last time we played House, you made me play the _baby_, and forced me to ware that frilly bonnet and bib and forced food in my mouth. That's how I got dirty and when you suggested I should take a BATH!" He said the last part with a shudder. That was when she tried to stuff him in the washing machine. He hated to be literally treated like a toy, Yuzu did the same thing but she was much gentler than this psycho. She wouldn't play doctor, and wanted him to be an autopsy subject.

"But this time you get to play the daddy."

"Daddy?" Said Kon slowly, not sure if that was good or not.

"Yeah today's Mother's Day. So that means you have to be my hand servant."

"What?! But it's April! I thought it's celebrated in May over here."

"The second Sunday of May actually," said Rae turning from his breakfast to watch the two plush toys at a stand off. "Do you celebrate Mother's day in Japan, Ichigo?"

"Yeah on March 6, the same day as Empress Kōjun's birthday." Said Ichigo, he felt a pang in his heart when he remember the last Mother's Day he and his family spent with his mother when she was still alive. "It's also a marketed holiday, and on those day's we would give flowers to our mothers, usually carnations or roses."

"You're going to give me flowers, Konny? How sweet of you." Gushed Sybil Deedee her button eyes dreamy. "I prefer pink and white roses. They have to be in full bloom."

"You know, you're taking this playing House thing way to seriously." Kon said nervously, still retreating backwards. He saw a sneaky and dangerous glint in her button eyes and didn't want to turn his back on her.

Megumi entered the kitchen, dressed in a bright blue sweat pants, rolled up to her knees and a sweaty white tank top. Her medium length dark blond hair was pulled back in a short pony tail.

"Hey, cadet!" Sybil personality switched back to Paine, she pointed her fingerless pawn at Megumi. "Your back here way too early. Did you really run for two miles?" With her full attention on the young women, Kon used the opportunity to make a mad dash out of there.

"I was interrupted on my run by some colleagues of mine." She said sitting next her little sister Kim.

"Colleagues?" Inquire Ichigo wondering if she meant from her day job or from her night job; shinigami. She looked at him in the eye, and he knew she meant fellow shinigamis.

Koby had made her something healthier than pancakes or waffles for breakfast. It was a tall glass of homemade smoothies. She drank the breakfast drink through a stray. She stopped to speak to Ichigo, "'Kay, greenhorn," Ichigo made a face when she used that nickname again. "You and Kon are going with me and Sybil to work today."

"Huh?" said Ichigo puzzled. "Why?"

"We'll be meeting some people over there that want to talk to us."

"Okay," said Ichigo since she was talking cryptically, it must have something to do with Soul Society. She wasn't very open about it when her siblings were around.

Kon came back from hiding, "We're going to Megumi-nee's job? Sweet! I bet there some hot babes there." Said Kon his eyes gleaming and Ichigo didn't have to guess what was going on in his perverted little mind.

"Whaddya mean 'babes'?" said Sybil, now 'Thorn', glaring at Kon shrewdly. Kon gulped from the dog plushy's glare, "Um, I mean fine young ladies."

Megumi finished her drink, rinsed it in the sink, and put it in the dish washer. "I'm going to go change for work. You two," she said pointing at Kon then at Sybil, "better behave and try not to fight today."

"She, _they_ start it." Kon said pointing accusingly at Sybil.

"Watch it, pussy cat!" snapped Sybil Thorn, bearing fanged teeth at him.

Megumi sighed and rub her temples. "I'll be ready in ten minutes." She said before leaving for her room.

Ichigo finished drinking his milk, and went to wash his dirty dishes in the sink but Koby stopped him. He tapped the faucet then pointed at the dishwasher, telling him in obvious indications that he did not have to wash the dishes by hand. Back home Ichigo was used to washing his own dishes after meals; they didn't had a dish washer back home. After putting the dishes in the machine, he asked, "What is Megumi's job? She works as a teacher or something?"

"Meg's a dance teacher," said Kim proudly. "She helps teach ball room dancing to teenagers and ballet to kids five and older."

"Really?" Ichigo said, it explained her graceful movements and her style of fighting.

"It's a part time job. She also teaches martial arts at another school that's not too far from the dance school she works at. Some people find it strange that she teaches both dancing and fighting, she gets both traits from our parents."

"Guess which of our parents taught which?" said Rae grinning.

Ichigo knew this kid liked irony and odd jokes and he guessed, "Your mom taught martial arts and your dad taught dancing."

"Correct," said Rae sniggering. "A lot of people thought it was the opposite, and when they found out they think dad was a wuss or some kind of girly man and mom was a jock." He paused. "They weren't that far off, actually."

Megumi came back to the kitchen. She changed in black tights under a black skinny strap dressed. She carried a tote bag, with her change of cloths in it. At that moment, she was wearing sensible walking shoes; her dancing shoes were neatly stored in the tote bag. "I have ball room class today. Have you ever ball room danced?" she asked Ichigo smiling slyly.

Ichigo looked thoroughly embarrassed and shook his head. _Thought so_, Megumi thought amused. _He looks like a type of guy who finds dancing unmanly. _

She bends down and Sybil hops over to her. In Megumi's hand was a Combat Badge, identical to Ichigo's except the band is a brown leather cord. She put the badge to Sybil's chest/torso and jaw breaker like pill pops out of the plushy's mouth. She puts the candy in its dispenser and places the candy dispenser in her tote bag. "You should do the same," Megumi told Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed Kon, who tried to get away. "No, I don't want to go back to a pill. I won't be able to check out--"His sentence died when Ichigo japed his Combat Badge in Kon's chest. A pill popped out and Ichigo put it in his Soul Candy dispenser.

"Okay, let's go." Megumi said leaving the kitchen. "You all behave while I'm gone."

"Bye, Meg. Bye Ichigo." The Honda siblings call out to them as they left the house.

Outside was bright and the sun had already risen over the tall buildings. They took a bus and it drove them to the busier parts of Manhattan. Crowds of people were already out, going to work, there was no school today but there where kids out as well. Ichigo had been to Tokyo once and it seemed that it was more crowded than New York. They were out in the city for almost an hour and Ichigo had already spotted several Wholes. They almost blend in with the crowd of civilians but the chains attached to their chests made them stand out. Since Ichigo was a visiting Shinigami he was not allowed to perform Konsō or what they call here Soul Burial. The way the psychopomps of North American worked differently than Soul Society. Ichigo remember the day before he was leaving Japan for America, when Urahara and Rukia was giving him the 411 about the spiritual governmental forces from all around the world.

_Flashback: Urahara's shop_

"_You see, Ichigo," said Urahara closing his fan and pointing it at the sketch book that Rukia was holding. The crayon drawing that showed Japan wasn't that bad, except that the Rukia added cartoon bunnies. The drawing had the Japanese characters of _Japan_, _Soul Society_ and _shinigami._ "Soul Society isn't the only government in the spirit world. You think that only Soul Society cover the whole world. No way. Our Dimensional Realm isn't big enough for all the spirits of the entire globe. Practically every country has its own kind of Soul Society. The culture and style might be different but all work to protect the souls of the living and the dead."_

_Rukia flip a page to show another drawing of America. "In America's Soul Society, they live in a realm called Cibola, sound familiar to you?" There were words of _Cibola_ written in careful English, also the words _Soul Reapers_._

_Ichigo shook his head, he sat on the other side of the table with Kon and the mod soul; Ririn, Kurōdo and Noba. _

"_What? You never seen _National Treasure: Book of Secrets_?" ,said Ririn._

"_Isn't that an American film?"_

"_Yes, in the movie there is a mythical secret city of gold. Like El Dorado, you heard of that right?"_

"_Yeah," said Ichigo. "But that places not real."_

"_Actually, it is real. But it's not a city of real gold, and neither is Cibola. The living came up with that name when they saw the Senkaimon. When they summon a Senkaimon to either Cibola or El Dorado there is a golden glow, and when the door opens they caught a glimpse of a city and that's how the legend of cities of gold began." _

_Rukia flipped a page of another drawing of people dressed in long black hooded coats carrying medieval looking swords. Big red arrows pointed at the figures with cartoon animal heads, with the words _Soul Reapers. _"The NASS call themselves Soul Reapers and they dress in black like Shinigami but there style is more of a modern western style. Those in Europe also call themselves Soul Reapers," Rukia turned the page again to show a map of Europe. "They have several soul nations in Europe. There names are Valhalla and Wonderland." Urahara said the latter with a goofy grin._

_Ichigo stared at him, "Seriously?"_

"_I am, I'm not joking. The girl named Alice who followed the white rabbit was actually a Substitute like you. Interesting, huh?"_

_Ichigo was quiet then he said slowly, "So do they really have a Queen of Hearts and the card soldiers? Like in the story."_

"_Yes." Said Urahara jovially and Ichigo stared at him. "There not really _cards _that are_ _soldiers. It's just that their squad is named after cards; Hearts, Diamonds, Spades, Clovers. Not actually sure how'd the Queen of Hearts started. I think there was a female captain of the Hearts at that time and she liked to chop peoples head off." Urahara smiled at his little joke._

"_So how do the NASS work?" Ichigo asked._

"_The same as Japan's Soul Society only they have more squads to represent each state, and more agents and soldiers since they have more ground to cover in our home land." _

"_Who makes the laws?"_

_Urahara was quiet and he said, "Their way of government is like the American's government of the living. Though the NASS have the same laws as Soul Society here, the Spirit Council which is like Central 46 is different. For one thing their not as harsh as the 46 but they're strict. They were more understanding and fair. When Central 46 was still around they did not get along well with the American Spirit Council for several reasons. If someone caused a crime they were aloud a fair appeal, much like the court system in the living world. Also the Spirit's council decisions has been overturned before."_

"_I could have used a lawyer when I was arrested." Rukia commented dryly._

"_The NASS wanted there government to resembled the country they represent as did other spirit nations." Said Urahara shifting his green and white striped hat. "Japan's Soul Society and China's Soul Society of Shangri-La are very severe and ruthless when governing." _

"_Shangri-la? That's a legendary city of China mythology." Said Kurōdo. "Are all the cities of other spirit nations named after mythical cities?"_

"_Pretty much," said Urahara._

"_What about Avalon I heard of you mention it before."_

_They saw Urahara and Rukia stiffen._

"_What's up with you two?" Ichigo asked looking at one another. "Does Avalon exist too?"_

"_It does," said Urahara seriously. It was the first time he been so serious all day. "But that place has nothing to do with Soul Society." Then his expression changed to his family bright smile. "But you have nothing to do with Avalon, and hopefully you won't. Now let's go back to the previous subject. How good is your English?"_

_End of Flashback_

"Hey watch it greenhorn." Megumi grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back quickly. "It's not our time to cross yet."

Ichigo blinked. They were at crossing section, waiting for the pedestrian sign do light. He was in such a daze that he wasn't watching where he was going.

"_Gomen_," Ichigo said. Megumi shook his head at him, "Just try not to die _again_ over something as common as not looking before you crossed the street."

"Hey Megumi," Ichigo asked. "How did you die?"

"What?"

"I mean, how did you become a substitute?"

Megumi said nothing, but watched the pedestrian sign. The electrical sign shone white, then she said in a hollowed tone. "It's time to cross." She and Ichigo and several other pedestrians walked across the street.

The American women said nothing until she stopped in front of a building. "This is where I work." She said her tone suddenly cheerful. "I'll tell the people here your job shadowing me."

"Job shadowing you?!" Said Ichigo horrified.

"No, that doesn't sound right," Megumi muttered. "We'll say you're here to check out the school before you want to enroll."

"What?!"

"Well we have to give them a good excuse why you're here. I can't tell them that you're here because some Soul Reapers are coming to meet us here."

"Okay but not that excuse. Tell them I'm on holiday from Japan, that I'm a foreign exchange student or something. That's partly true. Tell them I'm visiting your work place against my will, that's true."

"Fine," said Megumi. "But I'm not sure my boss will accept it."

"Your boss."

"He's the real teacher of the class. I'm hired to be a teacher's assistance and be his dance partner to help instruct the class."

They entered the building and went up a flight of stairs to the third floor. Megumi led Ichigo into the dance studio. The room looked like dance studios Ichigo saw on TV, with the hard wood waxed floors, giant mirrors and railings. There were dance students there around the room, doing stretches and talking amongst themselves. They were dressed similar to Megumi, black and tights, but the men did not where skirts or dresses. They looked around Ichigo's age.

Some of the female students came up to Megumi. "Hello, Meg." A pretty brunette said to Megumi. "Who's the red head? Is he a new student?"

"He's a foreign exchange student from Japan. His name is Ichigo." She pronounced his name carefully and clearly for them. "He's staying at my house while he studies American culture. He's studying me for his project about beautiful young women working in performing arts." Megumi said Ichigo saw her smirking slyly.

"Really?" The young women circled around Ichigo who looked startled and embarrassed as the pretty female dance students ask him questions.

"You're studying about female dancers? That's an interesting subject."

"Yeah, you don't look like you're into ballroom dancing."

"Hey, you're cute. I bet you got a girlfriend back home, huh."

"Nani-what?! No, I do not." Ichigo glared over at Megumi who was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Hey! Who's this dude?" A man with a Brooklyn accent said.

Ichigo turned to look at the speaker, and almost jumped out of his skin.

There standing at the threshold was a man that looked strikingly similar to Dordonii. The privia Espada he fought against in Los Noches. The same black hair and similar spiky style. He had no beard or mustache but long side burns. He dressed in a white shirt, with the color up turned, a red sash and black pants that flares on the bottom legs.

"Good morning, Senor Donato." Said the female students that had surround Ichigo.

"_Buenos Dias, señoritas_." The look-a-like of the dead Espada said. He looked at Ichigo who was trying not to stare at him. "What's with you, kid."

"He's with me," Megumi said quickly. "This is Ichigo, Ichigo this is Donato the ballroom dance instructor."

The man called Donato looked blankly at Megumi. "With you? I didn't know you go for guys that young. I never imagine you as a cougar."

"It's not like that." Megumi said rolling her eyes. "He's a foreign exchange student from Japan and he's staying at my house."

"Ah, are you interested in ballroom dancing, kid?"

"Not really," said Ichigo but he remember the lie Megumi told them and said quickly. "Not to learn how to dance. I'm here to student people's jobs of performance arts."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting. Why did you choose this subject for your study?"

Ichigo fumbled. "Um, well. I choose this subject because, um…" He glanced over his shoulder at Megumi, begging silently for help.

Megumi was starting to panic inside. Before she said anything, she saw two beautiful women entered the studio. Everyone turned to stare at awe at them. It wasn't there beauty that held Megumi's and Ichigo's attention but they sensed something about them. Something about their reiatsu was off.

"Excuse me, senor," said a beautiful woman with red hair the same shade as Ichigo's shinigami friend Renji. She was dressed in a red designer dress suit.

"Oh hello Ms. Destine, welcome." Donato said graciously. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Ms. Dominique Destine and her associate Ms. Morgan Faye." The other woman who must be Morgan Faye had long wavy jet black hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in a green and black dress suit.

"Ms. Destine is going to help fund the school's art scholar ship." Said Donato and the class looked extremely happy and pleased except for Megumi and Ichigo.

"Ms. Destine, Ms. Faye I would like you to introduce my assistant and dance partner." Donato motioned Megumi to come forward.

Megumi walked forward, smiling sweetly but inside she was on high alert and watching the two women with calculating cautiousness. "Please to meet you, I'm Megumi Honda." She extended her hand out for them to shake it.

"It's a pleasure, Ms. Honda." Said Ms. Destine grasping her hand firmly. Her green eyes flashed red just for a nano second but Megumi saw it and so did Ichigo. The mysterious woman let go of Megumi's hand and she and Ms. Faye exchanged a glance.

"Ms. Destine and Ms. Faye will stay and watch us dance for awhile." Donato informed the class. "Let us begin. Kid, Ichigo, could you please turn on that stereo over there." Ichigo walked over to a table in a corner of the room and turned it on. The music played a song that Ichigo guessed it was for a kind of waltz. He sat down on a hair to watch the dancers began the dance.

Donato and Megumi were in the middle of the room facing each other. The gracefully bowed at each other. They began to dance and the students partnered in pairs followed suit. Watching the two dance teachers' waltz made Ichigo remember something long ago. The Kurosaki family was having a picnic in the park, one spring many years ago. His dad had brought a small portable radio with them. At one time, the radio played a song that his parents first dance to at their wedding. In a gentlemanly fashion Issin asked Masaki for a dance and she graciously accept it. Ichigo and his little sisters watched there parents dance in the grassy field. It was a very sweet and happy moment, and even Ichigo young and dense as he was could the romance in it. It was actually one of the few times, his goofy dad was actually cool.

Ichigo sighed and noticed that the two women had taken the seats next to them. He felt his body stiffen as he became suspicious of them. Their reiatsu were really strange, he could sense they were strong too. He wondered if they could see spirits. He turned to watch the dance, while keeping a careful eye on the two women.

* * *

**Phew! Longest chapter I've made so far. My back is killing me I gotta stop soon. It was fun coming up with the different personas of Sybil. I'd made a Dordonii look like because I thought it be interesting if Ichigo meant someone that looked someone he thought was dead. Coming up with different kinds of Soul Society was fun too. I was going to make Avalon one of the European spirit nations but that's where the King Oberon and Queen Titiania live, as well as the surviving gargoyles of Scotland. **

**Please review.**


	3. Third Race and Soul Reapers

**Here's chapter 3! More Bleach characters show up and some familiar characters. They're not from Bleach or Gargoyles I'm just burrowing them to fill in some rolls because I was too lazy to think up more OCs. Next chapter will have interactions with Bleach and Gargoyles characters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Bleach, nor Gargoyles. The familiar characters that show up are not mine. The characters I do own are Megumi, Sybil, and Donato.**

**

* * *

  
**

Puck in lotus style was hovering in the air over the castle that sat on top of Xanatos Tower. He examined the city with careful eyes. The usually carefree and mischievous fairy man was at the moment serious and brooding. He was silent as he mediated and then he found something that made him tense. He found a crack in the magical barrier he had put up to keep the Hollows away.

The barrier was similar to Shinigamis kido barriers, but of his own creation. It kept away both creatures of the next world and in between, Hollows and evil magical creatures of the Third Race that could pose a threat. It was his job, by order of King Oberon, to protect the infant Alexander Fox Xanatos. Hollows could pick up the reiatsu that emits from Alexander. The child could not hide his spiritual energy at his stage so Puck put a barrier around him. The grandchild of Queen Tatiana had the silver blood of the Third Race Royalty running in his veins. Normally Hollows were not attracted to the Third Race, only humans. No one knows why humans only, it may have something to do with the vampire system. The Hollows, once human and now feed on the souls of humans, just as vampires of legends feed on the blood of the species that they once were.

But he had no time to muse about such things, he had to put up the barrier or Hollows could pick up the reiryoku that his charge posses. He raised his arms over his head dramatically and says aloud a spell he used whenever creating a barriers;

"_Hollows, spirits, all beings that hide in darkness,_

_Thou art forbidden to penetrate this fortress,_

_Welcome only those that mean no harm,_

_But if made a change of heart, sound the alarm!"_

A golden barrier appeared around the skyscraper and castle. It quickly became invisible as quick as it appeared. Puck breathed a sigh of relief and stretched. He cocked his head side to side to crack his neck. He flew around the castle and swooped in one of the opened windows gracefully.

He was in Alexander's nursery. He floated over to the crib where Alexander now slept in for his nap. Puck tucked in his blankets and pulled back to land his feet on the floor. He transformed back to his alter ego Owen Burnett. He turned to look at the window, just in time to see a black swallowtail fluttering by; a Hell Butterfly. That meant a shinigami was defiantly in the area. Hopefully this meant that the Hollow problem would go away quickly.

He did not had to worry about Hollows before, only strong ones like the one that appeared last night made him uneasy. The weaker ones he could deal with, but that one last night was the strongest Hollow he had ever sensed. Puck had not fought against the Hollows in a long time, as he took the role of Owen. It was the shinigamis job to fight Hollows, but if a Hollow threatens the life of his charge Alexander he would have to act.

The door behind him opened and Fox, Alexander's mother entered the room. "Hello, Owen," It was a habit to address him only as Owen, when Puck was as a human albeit, everyone knew that he was really Puck. "Who is Alexander doing?"

"Asleep, ma'am," The baby before him began to stir as he wake up. "Correction, he is waking up."

Fox came over to the crib and picked up her child. She cradled Alexander lovingly in her arms, "Were you outside doing magic?" She asked suddenly.

Owen looked at the red head woman and nodded.

"Thought so, I sensed something a few seconds ago and I thought it was you." She looked at Owen questioningly. "What were you doing? Were you teaching Alexander magic?" She didn't understand that he had to teach Alexander while he was still very young, he hadn't even learned how to talk yet. But she knew little about magic, though the magic of Oberon's children ran in her veins as well.

"I was not teaching him, I was…checking the security system, the magical kind." He had already told Fox and Xanatos about the barrier he put up around the tower.

Fox nodded and didn't question him again.

**Back with Ichigo and Megumi**

Ballroom dancing lessons were over, it would be half an hour until Megumi had to teach ballet. During this time she had asked the shinigamis to meet them at the roof of the Dance School. Now she and Ichigo were out in the empty hallway.

"Okay, time to let Sybil wear the meat suit." Said Megumi taking out her Soul Candy dispenser.

"Meat suit?" asked Ichigo as he took out his Yuki dispenser.

"The Gigai, duh." She said rolling her eyes.

"Right," Ichigo said before popping the pill into his mouth and swallow. He separated from his body in flash of blue and white light, the same with Megumi.

Sybil in Megumi's Gigai brushed the dark blond hair from her face and flexed her fingers. Kon in Ichigo's Gigai was stretching and had a wide smile on his face. It was strange to see a smile on face that was usually scowling. "Ah, it's great to be in a real body of flesh."

"Don't do anything stupid in my body." Ichigo warned Kon in a threatening tone.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want us to do?"

"Um," said Megumi scratching her head. "Let's see…you two can't go out since I got a class soon."

"What class is next?" Sybil asked Megumi in a quiet monotone.

"Ballet with seven year olds."

"Okay, I can do that." Said Sybil nodding. "They'll tell them to do the usual routine."

"Perfect, while we're on the roof make sure Kon doesn't get into trouble."

"Uh, shouldn't that be in reverse?" Said Kon sticking a thumb at Sybil. "Since she's the one with the identity crisis."

"I have Dissociative Identity Disorder." Sybil deadpanned.

"That's what I said."

"Don't worry about Deedee terrorizing you, or Paine bossing you around." Said Megumi. "When she's in my Gigai she has more control of her personalities.

"Okay," said Kon but was not entirely convinced. While they're alone together he'll keep a careful eye on her in case she changes.

"Alright let's go greenhorn."

"Will you please stop calling me that?" Ichigo grumbled.

They shunpo out of there and appeared on the roof.

"So who is going to meet us?"

"An old friend of mine. He's a substitute like us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his parents are scientists and they study ghosts and spiritual energy. One of their experiments went wrong and his Soul Reapers powers were awaken. It was sort of like how you gained your own powers by becoming a hollow."

Ichigo subconsciously shivered. He remembered that experience very well.

"Strange thing was that it changed his appearance. When he became a Soul Reaper, his hair turned white, when he original had black hair. His eyes changed too, from blue to green."

"Wonder how did that happen?"

"Beats me."

"Ditto." A new voice said behind them. Ichigo whipped around and saw a boy around his age with silver white hair and green eyes dressed in the uniform of the Soul Reapers of America. He wore a long light black jacket with hood, over a black shirt with a Capital D on the chest. He wore black pants and white boots. He was not the only one that showed up and Ichigo jumped in surprise, "Hitsugaya? Matsumoto?"

"It's Hitsugaya-_taichou,_" said the captain of the Squad Ten irritably.

"Hey, Ichigo." Said the female shinigami who is the lieutenant of Squad Ten, Rangiku Matsumoto. She was a very attractive young woman with long and wavy ginger colored hair and huge melon sized breasts. She wore a similar shikakushou but with pink scarf wrap around her shoulders and the front of the top parted to reveal most of her cleavage. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that some of your colleagues from your home town we're meeting us too." Said Megumi offhandedly, Ichigo frowned at her and she shrugged. "I forgot sorry."

"Ichigo you're not happy to see us?" Said Matsumoto mock pouting. "Oh, are you mad that we interrupted you're date with Megumi-san?" She smirked slyly.

Ichigo turned beat red. "NO! Nothing like that! She's just helping me out while I'm here." Megumi cast him a strange look, and then looked at her old friend and fellow NASS member. He just shrugged at her.

Toshiro Hitsugaya cleared his throat to grasp their attention. This was the first time Megumi met him and he looks alike like her friend. Same white spiky short hair and green eyes, actually they were more turquoise and he was shorter about a foot or more. "We have things that need to be discussing now." He said in a serious no-time-for-nonsense tone.

"Yeah okay but I got to know something first." Megumi said.

"What is it?"

"Are you and Danny here related, like long lost twin brothers or something?"

Danny, the white haired soul reaper doubled over laughing and Hitsugaya glowered.

"What?" Said Megumi in a short chortle. Danny was laughing so hard it was making her laugh.

"It wasn't the first time someone said that." Matsumoto explained smiling. "Actually, everyone we met at Cibola had asked the same thing."

"Yeah, Tucker first saw Captain Hitsugaya before he saw me today and he really thought he was me only that I shrunk or something." Dan said after he composed himself. Then he shook his head and laughed again.

"And some have nicknamed him Danny's little brother." Said Matsumoto giggling.

"Enough already!" Hitsugaya snapped calling him little was the last straw. Dubbing him as the little brother bothered him as it should be the other way around in his opinion as he was much older than Danny. "We need to discuss of what happened last night."

"Okay but first introductions." Megumi turned to Ichigo and waved a hand at Danny's direction. "Ichigo this is Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom as some people have called him. Danny this is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Please to meet you." Said Danny offering his white gloved hand for Ichigo to shake. Ichigo wondered why he was wearing gloves since it was not that cold out. Ichigo shook his hand and replied, "Like wise."

"Okay that done, what were you going to say captain?"

Hitsugaya said, "Did you really converse with the gargoyles that reside in Manhattan?"

"Yeah," Megumi and Ichigo said together and Hitsugaya groaned and put a hand over his forehead with a strained look on his face.

"What?"

"You might have violated the treaty." Said Hitsugaya.

"Treaty? What treaty?" inquired Ichigo and Megumi frowned than slapped her forehead as she remembered.

"Oh now I remember! There's a treaty that shinigami and the Third Race are not allowed to mingle."

"Huh? Third Race?" Ichigo said confused.

"You know faeries."

"Excuse me? Faeries??"

"You didn't know their real?"

"No."

"Kurosaki has only been a part of Soul Society for over a year and he is uneducated about Soul Society history." Hitsugaya stated.

"Oh right, I forgot about that."

"What is with you about forgetting important details?" Demanded Ichigo.

"Got me." Said Megumi shrugging.

Ichigo looks at Danny who shrugs too. "She's always been like that."

"Not always." Protested Megumi.

"Ahem," Hitsugaya said. "Let's get back to our main objective. It's not just the gargoyles but the living civilian."

"Civilian?"

"The woman you saved last night," explained Danny. "She was a victim of a Hollow attack."

"Oh yeah her." Said Ichigo. "Her name was Lisa or was it Elli?"

"Her name is Elisa Maza she's a detective of the NYPD."

"No way, really?"

"Yes," Danny said. "I met her last night while she was recuperating in the hospital. Something happened last night that affected her reiryoku."

"What do you mean?"

"She can see shinigamis now, when before she couldn't."

"Seriously?" Said Megumi surprised.

Danny nodded. "I questioned her. She said she had never even seen ghosts before, nor Hollows or Soul Reapers. Then I used memory replacement on her. I went to check on her again this morning and she still remembered me and what we discussed last night. I had the lighter checked, it's not defected, so it had to have been her own power that prevented the replacement from affecting."

"It could have something to do with Ichigo and his leaking reiryoku." Said Matsumoto. "It did happen with Orihime-chan, Sado-san and Ichigo's classmate."

"So it's greenhorn's fault." Said Megumi crossing her arms over her chest.

Ichigo said defensively. "It can't have been me. I never met that woman before in my life. Ishida said that it's the people who are always around me most of the time that get affected."

Megumi chuckled. "Sounds like you have a contagious disease." Ichigo glared at her but he grudgingly admit that she was sort of right.

"But right now that's not important," said Hitsugaya. "We were brought here to question Kurosaki about last night."

"Is this treaty thing really serious?" asked Ichigo.

"It is," said Hitsugaya gravely. "The breaching could start a war."

"A war?!" Said Ichigo and Megumi shocked. Ichigo mentally groaned and grew weary quickly. Not another war.

"Come on, all we did was chat and fought a menos together." Said Megumi. "Something that trivial can't start an all out war."

"It depends," said Hitsugaya. "You need to tell us exactly what happened. What do the gargoyles know about Soul Society?"

Megumi frowned at him. "You make it sound like they could be a threat to Soul Society."

"No the gargoyles do not pose a threat as they have no real reiatsu that is dangerous they do not even practice magic to our knowledge," Hitsugaya said. "The treaty states that the Third Race should not associate with the affairs of Soul Society and their business. These gargoyles should have little knowledge about us."

"They seemed to know a little bit about us." Commented Megumi.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto glanced at each other than looked at Megumi. "What do you mean?"

"We'll after we defeat the Hollow I called Sybil to call an ambulance for Elisa Maza. While we waited for the ambulance we had a chat. Goliath mentioned someone named Puck who it sounded like he had informed them about soul reapers and Hollows."

"Who's Goliath?"

"He's the leader of the gargoyle clan." Said Ichigo.

Hitsugaya nodded. "So who is this Puck?"

"That name sounds familiar." Said Danny rubbing his chin in thought. "Wasn't Puck a character in _Hamlet _or something?"

"I think you mean _Midnight Summer's Dream_, Puck the fairy…" Megumi trailed off. They stared at one other or into space as they fell silent.

"It's official now," Hitsugaya said grimly. "The Treaty has been breached. Puck is a member of the Third Race. If he had intentionally shared information with the gargoyles, it strictly violates the treaty."

"Oh great another war." Matsumoto sighed mordantly.

Ichigo looked very tense as he stared at the ground and clenched his fists. No, not another war. He had just survived the Winter War back in Japan. He wasn't sure if he could go through it again, and he was upset that he might have helped caused this.

Megumi watched Ichigo and felt guilty and angry. She looked at Danny who also had an expression that matched Ichigo's. She mentally cursed at herself. No she cannot let this happen. "There has to be a way to stop this." Megumi said. "We all can't go through another war again."

Hitsugaya was about to say that there was no way around it but paused. "Maybe there won't be." He said slowly. "If we can find Puck and interrogate him. If it turns out he shared information unintentionally or if he had no idea about the treaty then a war will not have to ensue."

Ichigo, Danny, Megumi and Matsumoto had a look of relief and hope on their faces.

"Great, there's a plan," said Danny. "But only one problem. We have no idea where he is. We don't know who to track his kind."

Their faces fell again as they were deflated.

"Wait maybe Goliath knows." Ichigo suggested.

"We can't ask him now, greenhorn. Gargoyles are stone by day, that's common knowledge."

Ichigo snapped his fingers in agitation.

"Is there anyone who isn't nocturnal that knows about gargoyles who might know the whereabouts of the Third Race being Puck?" Questioned Hitsugaya.

They fell silent again as they deliberate. Then comprehension lit up their faces and they all said aloud in unison. "The detective!"

* * *

**Okay that's it for chapter 3. What do you think of the little spell I made up? Not bad, I think. Did you figure it out it was Danny from "Danny Phantom" after I gave a few hints before I revealed his name? In my AU, he's a substitute shinigami not a half ghost boy, I never understood that he's half ghost half human, Ichigo is sort of like that but it has to do with his reiryoku not his DNA. I think it's funny that Danny and Toshiro can be mistaken for brothers or twins because they look so much alike. :D **

**Please review. Love it, hate it, questions about the story put it in your reviews.**


	4. Elisa and the interesting lunch meet

**It's chapter 4 of Ghost Wars. God I'm getting inspired to write different fanfics some no one has done before on this net like. But I also want to work on my fanart. Sigh, if only there were more of me. Or if I had more energy, caffeine only works half way then I crash. Well anyway back to Bleach/Gargoyles.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Gargoyles or Danny Phantom. I do own the OCs Megumi, and Officer Baron and the hot dog stand guy.**

**

* * *

  
**

Elisa Maza hated desk work. It had to be done but she hated to be assigned paper work at the station. She was a field agent. She loved driving her red mustang on the streets of Manhattan. But right now her mustang was in the shop being repaired, thanks to that Hollow!

The detective paused at her tapping on her PC. Her mind kept drifting off to what happened last night and this morning. It still made her shuddered that her soul was almost eaten by a monster or evil spirit as the Soul Reaper called them. She thought back to last night when the white haired young man visited her in the hospital. Elisa was half asleep and when she saw the Soul Reaper walk through the closed window she thought she was dreaming. But she knew better than to quickly make it's a dream excuses after what she's been through.

The Soul Reaper introduced himself as Danny Phantom or was it Fenton? He said he worked for the N. A. S. S. translated as the North America Soul Society in Cibola. He was first there to check on how she was doing and if Hollows were to attack her again. He asked her questions and it sounded like she was interrogating her like she was a criminal or a witness and it bothered her. Although his questions made her think. Had she'd ever seen ghosts before? Well she had seen many supernatural beings sense her voyage from Avalon with Goliath, Bronx and Angela. She had seen two ghosts back at Scotland but at first she didn't see them or sense them. Danny asked her had she seen Hollows or Soul Reapers before that night. She answered no and the answer surprised and confused him. She wanted to ask questions too. But before she could speak he held a lighter to her face and there was bright flash like a camera flash. Then she was knocked out and awakened in the morning confused.

When Elisa was checked out and was heading for the bus stop she saw the white haired boy again. He approached her slowly and she wondered what was wrong with him. He asked her if she'd remembered him and last night and she answered yes and he looked shocked and left quickly. Leaving the woman very confused and aggravated.

Elisa went to the police station later. Her superior Captain Maria Chavez was surprised she came to work after just being released from the hospital. Chavez asked her if Elisa was really feeling well enough to work and Elisa replied yes. Her boss wanted her Elisa to take it easy so she made her caught up on the paper work she had been neglecting. Elisa sighed but complied with her boss's orders. She didn't have her car so she couldn't go out in the field.

It was nearing lunch and Elisa had finished with most of her desk duties. She wanted to try and get information about ghosts and Soul Reapers on the internet but could she find anything useful? She was about to pull up her Google page when her old partner Matt Bluestone walked up to her desk.

"Hey there. How's your head, Elisa?" Matt asked her. He was a tall broad shouldered man with deep red hair and pale blue eyes. He was known for his conspiracy theories that involved secret societies and the supernatural like UFOs. Elisa looked up at Matt and answered. "Fine. Matt what do you know about ghosts?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Wow ghosts? Well, looks like you've encountered almost everything that's supernatural. Let's see first gargoyles, magic, faeries-oops I mean the fey. Creatures of Greek and Roman mythology, aliens, now ghosts?"

"I've actually told you I've seen ghosts when I was at Scotland." Elisa reminded him.

"Oh right. So now you've seen ghosts again? When?"

"Last night and this morning." Elisa said. "So what do you know about them?"

"Well I never had an encounter with ghosts in my life. I've read books and seen TV documentary on the subject. All that I can tell you is the general stuff. Is something wrong? Are ghosts bothering you?"

Elisa paused unsure if she should tell him about Hollows or not. So she said, "It's just that I'd never seen ghosts often but what happened to me last night might have something to do with it." She trailed off as she thought back to last night when her soul separated from her body but she didn't die. What was it called? "I think I had an OBE."

"An OBE?" Matt said interested. "That might explained why you're seeing ghosts now. I have read somewhere that people who had near death experience or had an OBE moment developed abilities like seeing ghosts or seeing the future stuff like that."

Elisa nodded slowly. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

One of the officers that were also doing desk work like Elisa walks over to her. "Hey Bluestone, hey Maza." Officer Baron greeted them. "Maza you have visitors waiting for you in the lobby."

"Huh?" Elisa said blankly. "Visitors for me? Who are they?"

"A couple of high school kids. Some of them sound like foreigners, Japan I think but they don't look it."

"Don't look it?"

"Yeah, they dyed their hair and look's natural. Two red heads, one of the two looks like a carrot top. One blonde hair girl who talks like she's from here and a short high schooler with white hair. The blonde's name is Megumi Honda. Does that ring any bells?"

Elisa's brow furrowed. Megumi Honda? Didn't that white haired boy Danny said that someone named Megumi saved her from the Hollow last night? And when Goliath came that night to check on her he mentioned a girl named Megumi. "Yeah it does." Elisa stands up from her desk chair and picks up her red jacket. "I'm going to meet them and have lunch. See you later."

She left to the lobby and found four teenagers one of them she vaguely remembers. The dark blond twenty something was the oldest one she was dressed in a small red t-shirt and khakis and dark boots. She was talking to a Japanese fifteen year old boy with bright orange hair and he didn't look like a happy person. He was dressed in a black and white shirt and faded and ripped blue jeans. There were other two Asian teenagers with odd hair colors. One had long and luxurious ginger haired young woman. She had a full curvy figure and impossibly huge chest that caught the eyes of both sexes. She was dressed in a flirty pink baby doll top and a bright green mini skirt. She was talking animatedly to a subdued looking boy who liked like he was thirteen with white hair and turquoise eyes. He was dressed in a black and v-neck shirt and blue jeans.

The blond woman that Elisa remembered was named Megumi saw her and waved her over eagerly. Elisa walked over to them curious and warily.

"Hello detective." Megumi said in perfect English and there was a slight hint of an accent. "Do you remember me?"

"Vaguely." Elisa said. "Your name is Megumi right?"

"Yeah that's right. Wait did I tell you the last time we met?"

"No, Goliath told me and the um boy named Danny I met last night and this morning." She looked at the white haired teenager and asked. "Are you related to him?"

"No," he replied flatly while Megumi and the ginger haired girl giggled behind their hands. The white haired boy glared at them and they stopped abruptly.

"If you wouldn't mind detective we need to discuss something with you it's very urgent." Megumi said and the four teens looked at her seriously. Elisa guessed it had something to do with last night.

"Sure." Said Elisa. "How about we make this a lunch meeting?"

"Great I'm starving." The ginger haired young woman said cheerfully.

"We have more important things do to than stuff our faces." The white haired boy scolded his companion.

"But I want a hot dog." The young woman complained.

"I said a lunch meeting so eating's okay." Elisa said and the ginger hair raised her hand in triumph and gleefully said, "Yeah she's on my side. Who else is?"

"I am." Megumi said raising her hand too. She looks at the carrot top and he shrugs. "Yeah sure." He says. The two teenage girls cheered and the white haired boy sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Elisa raised an amused eyebrow and she and the teenagers left the police station.

"Okay let's first introduces ourselves before we continue." Megumi said when they were standing at the end of the front stoop of the police station. She points her thumb at the tall orange haired boy. "This is Ichigo. I sometimes call him greenhorn."

"Sometimes?" Ichigo said scowling at her.

"He's the one that saved you last night from the Hollow."

"He did? Thank you but wait I thought it was you."

"He saved you from the Hollow I was the one that put your soul back in your body, remember?"

Elisa frowned. "Yeah, it was an OBE right."

"Some would call it that."

"We're next." The ginger head said jovially. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto in Japan it be Matsumoto Rangiku. You don't have to use honorifics. Matsumoto would be fine."

"Okay," Elisa said. Having visited Japan once before she knew some of their customs and their use of honorifics.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." The white haired boy said politely. "Hitsugaya is fine."

"Okay that done. Now let's go." Megumi headed down the sidewalk. "I now I place that sell great knish."

"Knish! Great!" Matsumoto said hurrying after the blond woman.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo and Hitsugaya followed them. Elisa blinked and went after them.

Megumi lend them to a hot dog stand. They not only serve hot dogs but roasted peanuts, knishes, corndogs, ice cream and beverages. Megumi stopped and turned to the others. "Who's paying?"

"I thought you are." Ichigo said.

"I don't have enough for coke." Megumi said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "You got cash on you greenhorn."

"No I don't."

"You don't. You should when you're out in the city. You never know when you need to use a pay phone."

"So no hot dog or knish?" Matsumoto said glumly.

Megumi looked at Elisa who was standing by. The woman appeared in front of Elisa suddenly and Elisa jumped in surprise. "Ms. Detective Maza could you treat us please." She begged making the cute sad puppy dog look and Elisa step back. "Please I'll pay you back." Megumi stepped forward her eyes growing huge and comically adorable.

"I don't—," Elisa stared but was cut off as Matsumoto appeared next to Megumi. "Please Detective-san." Matsumoto begged making an identical puppy dog look. Elisa looked at the two pleading woman and then at the men who had turned their backs to them. Elisa glared the backs of their heads then sighed. "Fine."

"Yah!" Megumi and Matsumoto cheered happily raising their arms high in the air in triumph. Several people walking by gave the two weird looks.

"On one condition." Elisa said as the two young women started doing a gig. "I want to keep the price range no more than twenty five dollars alright."

"Okay." They said in unison. Elisa walks over to the hot dog stand.

"Hey you and I make a great team." Matsumoto said wrapping and arm around Megumi's shoulders. She winked at her and smiled. "Like Bonnie and Clyde."

"No more like Charles's Angels only we're one woman short."

"Which of you want to order first?" Elisa asked the two women. The boys already made their orders.

"Oh let me." Matsumoto hurried over and look at the menu. "I want a medium hot dog with relish. I want mayonnaise, mustard and ketchup. Oh and onions and pickles. For a drink I want a diet coke."

Elisa, Megumi and even the hot dog stand guy stared at Matsumoto. Ichigo and Hitsugaya made faces but didn't look surprise. "You want all that on your hot dog?" Elisa asked the woman. Matsumoto nodded and didn't look bothered by their stares of shock and disgust. "Well you heard her." Elisa said to the server. He slowly nodded and wrote down her order.

"You?" Elisa asked Megumi. "I'll have the Coney Island style buckwheat knish with mustard and Sprite."

Elisa ordered a hot dog with ketchup and a bottle of coke.

They went to a small playground and sat at a picnic table. Matsumoto ate her hot dog and swooned. "It's soooo good!"

Elisa made a face and tried not to watch the woman eat her bizarre flavored hot dog and pay attention to her own.

"Hey captain how's your hot dog? Is this the first time you eat one?" Megumi asked the white haired boy sitting across from her.

"It is," Hitsugaya replied. "It's not bad."

"What do you think of American hotdogs greenhorn?" Megumi asked Ichigo which he glared when used that nickname. "It's alright." Ichigo said.

"Okay the prime topic starts now." Said Elisa throwing her trash at a nearby waste basket. She turned to them and crossed her arms over her chest. They looked at her blankly. "Before you start asking me questions again. I want to ask you some things."

"Oh boy." Megumi muttered under her breath. She glanced at Hitsugaya. The captain looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "_Nani_?"

Megumi leaned over the table. "You're the captain here. Shouldn't you take over and explain to her." She hissed behind the back of her hand at him.

"This is you're jurisdiction not mine." Hitsugaya said coolly. "You should do the talking." Megumi narrowed her eyes at him and straighten up.

Megumi turned to Elisa and smiled at her. "Alright we'll play it this way." She said. "Swap information. You answer our questions and we answer yours in return deal?"

Ichigo and Matsumoto stared at Megumi and Hitsugaya groaned and glared at Megumi.

"Deal," Elisa said.

"Great. We'll go first. Do you know a Third Race being named Puck?"

Elisa stared at them as they looked at her expectantly. They want to know Puck? Why do you they want to know about them? "Why—", Elisa started but Megumi cut her off. Wagging a finger at her, "Nah ah ah, we ask you answer. If you don't play by the rules you get zilch."

The detective frowned. "Fine I do know him. Why do you want to know?"

"He," Megumi started but Hitsugaya interrupted her. "It is of our people's affairs. It doesn't concern you."

"Oh now you're taking your mantle back _taichou_." Megumi said sardonically. Hitsugaya glared at her icily but Megumi was indifferent.

"It does concern me." Elisa said seriously. "Puck is taking care of someone very important to Queen Tatiana. If something happens to him then to his charge then something bad happens to my friends." Elisa looked to around to make sure no one was eavesdropping range. "The gargoyles," she said.

Megumi looked at her associates. Hitsugaya sighed and said, "There is a treaty that Soul Society and the Third Race business should not associate with each other. The gargoyles should not know involved in a Hollow incident."

"You're saying the gargoyles are part of the Third Race? Well, they're not," Elisa said. "Gargoyles are their own class."

"They are?" The teenagers said in surprised. "You didn't know?" Megumi rounded on Hitsugaya. He shook his head. "Aw. I've been following that stupid law of do not interfere." Megumi said running a hand through her blond locks. "I'd wanted to talk to the gargoyles after I found out they've taken roost here."

"You're interested in them?" Elisa said and Megumi nodded.

"Alright then we won't worry about them and their ties to the Treaty." Hitsugaya said. "But we need to know where we can find Puck."

"Why is this so important?" Elisa demanded.

"Well if you must know," Ichigo said. "If Puck intentionally shared information to the gargoyles that had gotten them involved with the gargoyles then this could mean a war."

Elisa sat there in stunned silence. Matsumoto waved her hand in front of Elisa's face. "I think you broke her greenhorn."

"Don't start calling me that!" Ichigo snapped.

"Are you gonna finished that?" Megumi asked Hitsugaya as she pointed at his untouched coke.

Hitsugaya glared at her and pulled his coke out of her reach. "Somebody slap that woman to her senses. We need to know where Puck is and get this over with."

As Matsumoto was shaking Elisa's shoulder gently someone was watching them. It was a woman with scarlet red hair and wearing a red dress suit. She hid behind a corner of a building. She narrowed her eyes and they flashed red for a moment. She turned around and disappeared.

* * *

**Okay that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review.**


End file.
